Nick's prince
by AddieNiffler
Summary: Nick Duval has never considered himself lucky. At least not with both his parents dead and living with his evil step-mom Sue and step-sisters Sugar and Kitty. Then pop sensation Jeff Sterling starts at McKinley. The odds aren't exactly in Nick's favor in getting Jeff but maybe for once, luck is. Based off the movie "Another Cinderella story", Niff & Kurtbastian.
1. Rumor has it

**A/N: Yes me again and yes Niff again :). This was inspired by the movie "Another cinderella story" and I'll follow it's storyline as long as I can, but there will be minor changes. And not only will I have Niff for you but the story will also include Kurtbastian. I haven't decided how much of it yet so feel free to come with suggestions! ~ Addie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, only a big box of chocolate cookies...**

"NICHOLAS!"

Oh joy, I thought, as I yet another day woke up to Sue screaming my name. I groaned but got out of bed. What else was there to do than pull on a shirt, my slightly too big grey sweats and face yet another day full of demands.

Downstairs I found my step-mom Sue and my step-sisters Kitty and Sugar at the table, drinking the same disgusting protein-shakes as always. Sue used to make me drink them too but after I threw up a few times (once on a very expensive carpet) she gave up.

And unfortunately have these people been my only family since my dad died when I was ten. As I mentioned earlier Sue is my step-mom. After the death of my mom when I was four my dad thought that I really needed a mother figure and then Sue came along. She nor her daughters were never too fond of me and that hasn't changed. I still believe that she only married my dad for his money.

"Can you turn on the tv and switch it to the news-station?" asked Kitty in a fake overly sweet voice. For a second I just stared at her. Did they really wake me up so that they wouldn't have to get up and walk the two steps they needed to take to do it themselves? Well of course they did. Before one of them could complain some more I turned the tv on, rasing the volume a bit.

"Today western Ohio, we have a special guest for you." said Rod Remington's all too familiar voice. "Jeffrey Sterling, welcome in!" Both Sugar and Kitty squealed when the smiling blond came into view. And I blushed at how I got butterflies in my stomach when Jeff faced the camera, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here." Rod and Jeff sat down on a black leather couch and Rod turned to Jeff. "So... I heard that you have some news for us." Jeff giggled, "well... I'm happy to inform William McKinley high school that two new students will join you for the last months of school, starting tomorrow."

"Two?" asked Rod, looking slightly confused. "Yes. Me and my best friend/manager Sebastian Smythe."

I was staring wide-eyed at the tv. Did I hear right?

"I wanted to take a break and remember why I started performing. When I went to private school, Dalton Academy in Westerville, I always wanted to experience public school. So I thought, why not now? I must say that Seb is a little, okay a lot, sceptical about it. So McKinley, do your best to impress him!" explained Jeff. "And that's not all," he continued, "I'm also going to hold a singing competition at the end of the school year and the winner will sing a duet with me on my next album and we'll also do a music video to it." For a few seconds I let myself imagine winning the competition, singing with Jeff. But Sugar and Kitty were already planning to compete and that shattered that daydream. Never would an awkward gay geek like me win.

"So I must address some rumors..." began Rod. "Oh I know what your talking about! Yes. I'm bisexual. It's really not a secret, all they had to do was ask ya know? It's not that big of a deal, Seb's gay. Well didn't use to be... A big deal that is."

My heart was beating fast. Jeff was bi, Jeff was coming to MY school AND holding a singing competition. THE Jeffery Sterling. The girls seemed to be equally shocked. Kitty was quiet for once with a big smile on her face and Sugar was cheering quietly, face hidden by her hands.

The rest of the interview was just Rod asking Jeff random stuff like his favorite color (red) and his favorite tv show (Doctor who, which apparently also was Sebastian's favorite) but I clung onto every little fact.

When it was over I quietly returned to my room, breakfast totally forgotten. As I climbed the stairs I heard Sugar and Kitty try to get Sue to agree to buy them practically a new wardrobe of clothes to impress Jeff with. I rolled my eyes knowing that they'd get exactly what they wanted.

And no, I did so not watch Doctor who illegally from the internet because it was Jeff's favorite show and I had practically no idea what it was. Nor did I take out every single piece of red clothing from my wardrobe, choosing to wear my red skinnies the next day, because it was Jeff's favorite color.

In the middle of watching "Doctor dances", my phone rang. Kurt. Before I could do anything more than answer, Kurt was already telling me how he had "totally known" that Jeff wasn't straight. Then he went on about his outfit for tomorrow and other more unknown facts about the blond star (and surprisingly many about his "hot best friend").

"Anyway Nick, what were you doing before I so rudely interrupted you to... Well went...?" My mind was racing, there were certain things even my best friend didn't need to know. And this was one of them.

"N-nothing... Just-just you know... Homework. Yes! Homework!" I stuttered. But apparently I'm a bad liar since Kurt just laughed. "You were totally doing something embarrassing! Let me guess... You were probably jacking off to a picture of Jeff ooor was his voice enough to make you come?" I blushed furiously, "NO! No, nothing like that! I was just..."

Kurt just seemed highly amused by how flustered I was. God I miss the innocent Kurt... "You were just... What? I'm not going to let you off that easily." said Kurt making me whine. "IwasjustwatchingDoctorwho" I mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," teased Kurt. "I WAS WATCHING DOCTOR WHO! OKAY?!" I snapped.I could hear Kurt laugh on the other end of the line. He was having too much fun on my behalf today.

"I'm hanging up on you Kurt," I muttered. "I'll pick you up before school tomorrow," said Kurt. I muttered a goodbye, not actually angry, but Kurt could really be a bitch when he wanted to.

After finishing the episode of Doctor who I was watching before Kurt called I went to bed, smiling. Tomorrow I would be in the same school as the most hot and adorable guy in the world. "I will make you believe in me, I can be what you want me to be. Tonight is the night where I'll make you see that I can be anything, anything..." I sang softly before jumping up, pulling out my notebook and writing it down after the first verse.

I loved writing songs and this felt like my best yet. Or well after "Run this town" of course. I smirked at the lyrics of said song and fell asleep almost right away. I dreamt of a future without my step-mom and sisters. And maybe also about a big house and having as many blond, practically perfect, boys I wanted. Except I only wanted one, but that was never going to happen.

**Songs that were mentioned in this chapter are "Make you believe" and "Run this town" sung by Lucy Hale.**


	2. The first time ever I saw your face

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed the story! And special thanks to my first reviewer, EnglishGleek and of course to MarissaWindfee for just being there. I never thought that so many people would actually care enough to read... That's mainly why I updated so fast :). I'm going to try to keep this pace though, with about three days in between updates. Hugs and cookies to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or else Jeff would have more than one line.**

I was breathing a bit faster than usual after running down the stairs when I shut the door to Kurt's car. I turned to him and was met by a smile matching mine. We took a minute to fanboy a bit (although that minute officially NEVER happened). Then we were off to school, for the first time actually looking forward to the day.

When Kurt and I stepped out of his car onto the student parking lot at McKinley, we were both taken aback at how crowded it was. A few minutes later though we got our explanation when a red sport car rolled in. All the girls screamed when the blond star got out of the passenger side of the car and waved. The students were all desperately trying to get closer to Jeff but in a flash another boy was by his side, leading him through the crowd. The other boy was about Jeff's height with reddish brown hair and green eyes. Probably Sebastian Smythe.

"I know that Jeff is very hot but _please _keep your hands to yourselves." smirked Sebastian. Jeff took off his black ray bans to roll his eyes at his best friend and then they were out of sight. Kurt and I waited for most of the jocks to go inside before we followed since we'd like to go at least _one _day without getting pushed around. Sadly I wasn't that lucky. Just before reaching our lockers, that were conveniently enough next to each other, a blue ice slushy was thrown right into my face.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry." I heard Quinn Fabray say, faking a concerned voice before retreating giggling followed by my step-sisters. I blinked rapidly, I had _so _not missed that feeling. "Do you have spare clothes with you?" asked Kurt softly, wiping off my face with a napkin. "Only a shirt," I choked out.

I turned to my locker, opened it and pulled out a blue t-shirt that definitely didn't go with my pants. "Nick," I turned to Kurt who was holding up a pair of tight, grey jeans and even tighter black leather pants. A small smile was gracing his lips and I thanked him gratefully, accepting the leather ones. I quickly changed and then Kurt helped me to get the stickiness away from my face and hair. When we finally were done we quickly got out the books we needed and headed to our respective first classes. Thankfully not late.

I sat down in my English class next to Tina Cohen-Chang, a very quiet and shy girl who sometimes sat with me, Kurt and Mercedes Jones at lunch. Kurt and I were still best friends but Mercedes and Tina were cool.

When the bell rang Tina and I walked down the hallway to meet up with Kurt and Mercedes who had just had Maths. "Tina! Nick!" shouted Mercedes, "did you _see_ that guy? Jeff? He and his friend accidentally came into our class. And I'mma tell you, he ain't not bad on the eyes!"

Kurt smirked, "Believe me, Nick knows that." I shot daggers in his direction and the four of us started to walk towards our lockers while Mercedes explained Jeff's and Sebastian's visit to their lesson in more detail.

Then, because I stupidly enough didn't look where I was going, I felt myself fall. All my books flew and my folder full of papers did so too, opening when it connected with the floor. I fell right on my butt and felt a sharp pain in my tailbone. "Oh my go! I'm _so_ sorry! I wasn't looking. Are you hurt? Let me help you with your books." a slightly familiar voice blabbered and pulled me up. Then I looked eyes met and I could hear him draw a sharp breath. I instead lost mine, because standing in front of me, still holding my hand was Jeff Sterling.

We stood there for quite a while. And as cliché as it sounded, we only existed for each other, that was until a voice I really didn't appreciate to hear broke the spell.

"Jeff! I missed you so much when you were on tour!" said Quinn in a sugary-sweet voice and pulled him away with her, sending me a look that could kill. I sighed and started to pick up my books, Kurt, Sebastian and the girls helping me. When I had gotten all the loose papers back into the folder I turned to Sebastian with a grateful smile, "thanks." He returned my smile, "don't worry, Jeff and Quinn are history. And either way Jeffy's more in the boy's zone now."

I turned to look at the two blonde's, but what I saw didn't really prove Sebastian's point. They were kissing. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it looked like Quinn was kissing Jeff and not the other way around. They broke apart, Quinn smiling and Jeff just looking kind of confused. "Quinn we broke up, long before my tour." he said hesitating. "But don't you love me?" asked Quinn with an edge to her voice. Jeff pulled a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"I did love you once. But I'm not sure if I can get that feeling back." he answered honestly and started walking away. Quinn looked highly annoyed and marched away in the other direction, pushing her way between Tina and Mercedes. She was soon followed by Sugar and Kitty who just seamed to appear from air. It all felt creepily much like a scene from a "Mean girls" movie.

I felt a pat on my shoulder and then Sebastian was walking in the direction Jeff had went. A few feet away he abruptly turned back facing us, "I'll see you around...?" he questioned, directing his it to Kurt with a small smile on his lips. Kurt nodded and returned the smile, then Sebastian was walking again.

"Our boys are growing up," said Mercedes to Tina in a fake proud parent voice. I rolled my eyes, still deep in thought. Kurt though was uncharacteristically silent considering what Mercedes had said, he was just smiling dreamily. The girls seemed to notice this too since they giggled and pulled Kurt into a hug.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful noy counting in a girl who fainted (according to rumors) when Jeff sat down next to her because all the other seats were taken (he usually sat with Sebastian since they shared all classes). And a few other girls who started to cry when Jeff looked in their direction which Tina actually witnessed.

When I unlocked the door to the big house I was hesitant to call my home, I was greeted with a "you're late Nicholas", typical. "I always come home at this time. Right after school." I answered and followed Sue's voice into the kitchen. "Well then why are my girls here already?" she asked. "Because they skipped last period," I shot back calmly. I may or may not have heard a muttered "whatever" before I was handed a plate of cocktail cookies. I looked from Sue to the cookies and back to Sue with a confused look. "We have guests," oh, she expected me to play waiter. Well it wasn't really as if I had that much of a choice if I wanted to be somewhere around happy.

Before I could walk into the dining room though, Sue stopped me. "_What the hell _are you wearing?" she asked. I looked down and noticed the black leather pants and smirked.

"Oh, they're Kurt's. Someone accidentally dropped a slushy on me. I myself was positive that the jocks weren't _that_ clumsy, I mean, I know they are but is one day without them _accidentally_ dropping something on me or _accidentally _falling on me too much to ask? Kurt though didn't have that much fate in them so he had extra pants in his locker." I explained sarcastically. Sue just shook her head and joined her guests in the dining room.

I followed her but then stopped dead in my tracks. In between Sugar and Kitty sat Jeff and Sebastian. Both smirking approvingly at me, having heard mine and Sue's whole conversation.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Misery

**A/N: Chapter three, yay! But this is mostly a filler, next chapter is where things really start to happen. To everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed: I LOVE YOU and you gave me the drive to continue with this. And just for a bit of clarification, the main plot line is from Another Cinderella story (the one with Selena Gomez) but most of the songs and a dash of inspiration comes from A Cinderella story: Once upon a song (the one with Lucy Hale). I also used some of the lines from the movies in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still don't own Glee, Another Cinderella story or A Cinderella story: Once upon a song, but eating pop tarts helps... With the sadness that is...**

Did I _really _just say that in front of Jeffery Sterling? I practically admitted to being bullied. What the hell was he even doing here in the first place? I turned out the loud voices in my head and walked over, trying and succeeding at not showing what I was feeling. All while doing my duties.

I could feel Jeff watching me, but I really didn't want to deal with his pity at the moment. So I kept quiet the whole dinner and in return I was ignored. That was actually a good thing since that meant they didn't care if I overheard their conversations. Not that I cared about what they were talking about. Not one bit.

There were two other adults at the table who I figured were Jeff's parents. Not that I thought they had the right to call themselves anything near that. Jeff looked very uncomfortable with Sugar and Kitty all over him, focusing completely on the glass of soda he was toying with. The reason for the Sterling family's and Sebastian's visit, I found out, was that Sue wanted him to sing during her cheer squad's routine at Sectionals. Mr and Mrs Sterling (who were all for money) thought it was a great idea since Jeff would get paid. Nick frowned at them. They didn't even _care_ about what Jeff wanted. And Jeff just let it happen. Sebastian though had had enough.

"Okay no offence Mrs. Sterling but this is Jeff's life. Your his mom so I've taken your 'I'm his head manager' crap. But not anymore," said Sebastian and stood up. "From now on I'm Jeff's _only _manager. So sorry but my client isn't interested in singing for some crappy cheer squad that, news flash, was placed _last _the last time they competed."

After that everything happened fast. Everyone sort of rose up at the same time, sending the plate of shrimps I was carrying flying. And then I was on the floor for the second time today. And like the last, it was Jeff's fault. "Why do we keep meeting like this?" I asked in a low voice. "You have food in your hair," smiled Jeff from his not at all awkward position laying on top of me. I rolled my eyes but a small smile was tugging on my lips. Then Jeff got up, pulling me with him.

We stood _so _fucking close and I was getting a little panicky. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Then Sebastian was there, clearly more than ready to leave. Jeff gave me one last smile and then he was gone. And I was left alone with orders to clean up. I frowned in disappointment, for a second I had really thought that he was going to kiss me. Then on top of it all Sue took my phone. But now I realise how stupid that sounds. Why on earth would the Jeff Sterling be attracted to me, a nobody? He could have _anyone _he wanted. I sighed, feeling a headache coming and cleaned up as fast as I could. Kurt was coming over and I really needed to talk to him. This first day of school had been all kinds of confusing and if every day was going to be like this I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Oh and then there was the black and white masquerade ball on Friday...

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts just as I was putting the broom back into the closet. I ran to get the door and didn't let Kurt even utter a word before pulling him with me to my room. When the door was safely closed behind us Kurt was glaring at me. It was clear that he expected an explanation to my rude behavior. "Jeff was here," I confessed. "No way," Kurt breathed out. i nodded eagerly and told him everything that had happened, leaving him speechless. "Sebastian what...? And Jeff... he... Oh my God..." he mumbled.

I leaned back on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Kurt... I'm not sure if I want to go to go to the ball on Friday." I said slowly. That seemed to make Kurt snap back to his usual witty self."Oh no Nicholas Duval, _you're coming_ to the ball. Even if I have to drag you there by your hair you're coming. I've been working on our tuxes for a month." I sighed. "But isn't it kinda lame? Everybody wearing masks?" I tried. "Nick, that's what's great about it! No one will know who we are." But I was still not entirely convinced, "What's the point? I'm a loser. Why should I go there and pretend that I fit in?" Now it was Kurt's turn to sigh."Again, no one will know who we are. Who knows? You can even meet a hot mysterious stranger!" said Kurt excitedly. I was so grateful that I had a best friend like him. One who made me smile when I wasn't feeling like it and at the moment, forget about Jeff. "Well how will we know if he's hot if he's wearing a mask?" I laughed. "By the way he dances of course! Hot guys are always the best dancers." said Kurt with an eye roll.

The following days went by fast, too fast for my liking. On Friday night I found myself about to start getting ready for the ball. But there wasn't really that much I could do, other than fix my hair, since Kurt hadn't brought my tux over yet. Sue though, didn't like my plans.

"Nicholas," she began after barging into my room, "the twins are turning 16 next week and we're throwing a big party." What? Didn't they turn 16 last year? This didn't make any sense. I told Sue just that but all I got back was "they'll keep turning 16 until I tell them to stop". Then she continued explaining her plans, "I need the house to be spotless, important people are coming. You'll have to stay home tonight and clean." I was starting to get seriously frustrated, "But Sue, I've cleaned the whole house. It _is_ spotless! And Kurt and I are going to the ball..." Sue grinned evilly at me, "Not... my bedroom," she lead me through the house, stopping in front of the white double doors to her bedroom. My eyes widened, _never_ had I been allowed anywhere near this room. I didn't even know the size of it.

I was frozen to the spot in shock the moment I got a sight of the room. It was... messy. Messy times hundred. I've actually never seen anything that messy in my entire life. "You're kidding me right?" I asked but was, no surprise there, ignored. "I'm going to an important dinner tonight with other highly succesful people and I'll be home by midnight. I expect this room to be cleaned by then." I looked around the room in disbelief, "Sue, both my parents may be dead but I'm no Harry Potter. I can't clean this by myself in one night!" I spluttered out. "Don't you use that attitude on me. I'll revoke your school privileges. You can kiss your little friends goodbye, not that you have that many Mr. not-so-popular." she threatened and left the room, admiring her own choice of words.

I sat down on her bed and dialed Kurt's number from the phone on Sue's nightstand. "Hello," he answered, "I can't come to the ball tonight. Sue's making me clean her bedroom..." I explained. "You're in her room?!" asked Kurt. "There are species of bugs in here still unknown to science, there's no way I'll finish in time." I answered, with a look at a very discolored slice of pizza. "Wait what if I...?" was the only thing Kurt got out before Sue's voice rang through the house. "Who are you talking to? When I said no phone that included the land line!" I said goodbye to Kurt and got to my cleaning. This was going to be a long night.

**Next chapter: The ball and it's consequences.**


	4. Make you believe

**A/N: Here it is... I really don't know what else to say...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognize.  
**

I looked around Sue's bedroom and sighed. I had been cleaning for almost an hour. If there had been any small piece of hope about me making it to the ball in time it was definitely dead now. I'd at least need a few more hours and the ball started in ten minutes. The world just seemed to have something against me. Not that that was anything new.

Just when I was about to get back to work the doorbell rang. I sprinted through the hallway and opened the door. "Kurt..." I sighed when I was met by my grinning best friend. Then my eyes fixed on the two tux bags he was carrying. "Please don't tell me that that's our tuxedos," I begged. "I can't. 'Cuz they are." I decided that Kurt was an evil person. "Didn't you hear what I said? Sue's making me clean her bedroom!" I asked, becoming a bit frustrated. "Well what if I told you that _I _could take care of the cleaning and Sue would never know?" asked Kurt. My eyebrows rose, "I'd say you're my hero... But there's no way you could clean that up by yourself in time. Besides you have to go to the ball!"

Kurt took a step to the side, revealing three middle-aged women. "Nick, meet my dad's brother's wife and her two sisters." introduced Kurt. I was a little shocked when the woman in the middle, who Kurt had pointed out as his uncle's wife, pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry! You boys go have fun, we'll have the room in tip-top shape by midnight." I thanked the three women and Kurt, leading them back to Sue's bedroom.

"This is too messy," the woman to the left said, looking pale. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "I have it under control," reassured Kurt. "Diana, you guys promised." Kurt reminded his aunt-in-law. She nodded and turned to her pale sisters, "Maureen, hide the car. Sherry, you start helping me clean." They got to work and Kurt and I ran upstairs to quickly get ready in my room. Kurt gave me the bag with my tux with a smile. I slowly opened the zipper and pulled out the dark red tux. Kurt had really undone himself this time. The fabric was soft and it could easily be mistaken for an expensive designer one. Not that I knew practically anything about fashion.

I hugged Kurt tightly, willing the tears in my eyes not to spill over. Kurt just giggled, "you wanted to revolt against the black and white theme so I had to at least make sure you did it in style." I let go of him to pull the jacket over my white button up and then changing my worn out blue jeans to the red tux ones. From the corner of my eye I could see Kurt do the same with his similar black tux. "We look good," I stated happily while Kurt sprayed a bit of hairspray in his and my hair. "Nothing wrong with your ego tonight," laughed Kurt.

Fifteen minutes later we were already inside the school, following the crowd in the direction of the basement hall that was used for these kind of events. Descending the stairs, I could not believe that I was in McKinley with the whole room decorated in black and white. If I had expected people to react at the sight of me dressed in red though, I'd never thought that almost the whole school would turn their heads to stare at me. Thank god for the mask.

We mingled around a bit, trying to look like we had any idea at all about how you should act at a school ball, before heading over to the snack table. "So this is... Fun." noted Kurt while we poured ourselves a glass of red punch to which I nodded. Apparently though we hadn't looked like total losers since someone was tapping on my shoulder before I could give Kurt a better answer. I turned around to find a blond boy in a black tux smiling down at me.

"That was some entrance you made. I love your tux by the way." he said. "Thanks," I replied blushing, looking at the floor to cover my red cheeks. "You... Maybe... Do you wanna dance?" the blond asked and then turned to the stage where a few girls from McKinley's Glee club were singing and dancing seductively. "The music though could be better..." he grimaced.

A crazy idea popped into my head. Should I go for it? No one would know that it was me either way if they hated it... By doing this I could actually see what people thought about my music. I was going to sing an original song in front of my whole school. No pressure.

"I'll be right back," I told the blond, flashing him a toothy smile. I skipped over to the mixing table where a DJ played music when the Glee kids weren't singing. "Play that will you?" I asked, pointing to a track on my iPod. He nodded with a bored expression on his face and plugged it in. When the girls were done I made my way back to the blond and pulled him onto the dance floor as the music began to play. He looked at me in confusion but was then left to stare, open-mouthed, as I started to sing. He wasn't the only one to react though, the whole room went quiet.

_Plug in the mic, open the curtain_  
_ Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing_  
_ The feeling ignites, I'm in control_  
_ The crowds in the palm of my hands_  
_ All my fans stand, what is the truth?_  
_ What's an illusion?_  
_ You're searching for proof_  
_ But are you certain?_  
_ Whatever you see is what you get_  
_ If words paint a picture then_  
_ I betcha I can getcha yet_

A smirk was forming on the blond's face as he recovered from his shock. When I began to sing the chorus he started to dance around me. I could tell that he was a dancer, if I wasn't singing I'd probably stare at him like he'd just been staring at me. Looking around I noticed that a circle had formed around us which gave me a boost of confidence. I took a few searching steps in the blond's direction and by the bridge we were dancing together.

_I'm not shy, boy_  
_ I can be what you want_  
_ Your bright shiny toy_  
_ You just have to respond_  
_ The clock never stops_  
_ But baby, it's time_  
_ There's no doubt in my mind_  
_ That I can make you believe_

I stopped to belt out the chorus for the last time, looking at the blond who now also was standing still.

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_ I can be what you want me to be_  
_ Tonight is the night_  
_ Where I make you see_  
_ That I can be anything_  
_ Anything, anything_  
_ You want from me_

The room erupted into cheers and I bowed. Then the Glee club took the stage again and the only one still looking at me was the blond. "You were amazing," he said. "I guess the music speaks to me," I joked. We spent the rest of the night dancing and talking a bit, and I noticed Kurt at the other end of the room dancing with a slightly taller guy in a white tux and, weirdly enough, cupid wings.

"I've had so much fun tonight. I don't go to these things that often really... But you. You made this night unforgettable," he said and removed his mask. I was sure I was dreaming because, damn it, that was Jeffery Sterling. "J-Jeff...?" I asked in shock. Then I got a look at the clock and all blood was drained from my face. It was ten to twelve. Sue would be home in _ten minutes. _"I'm sorry but I have to go." I told him with regret before running to the DJ booth to collect my iPod. The guy luckily seemed to sense that I was in a hurry so he quickly handed it to me. I started to run up the stairs but dropped it. _Why,_ did I have to be so clumsy? And now of all times? I could hear Jeff shouting at me to wait but I didn't have time for it nor picking up my iPod._  
_

Kurt was already waiting on the top of the stairs with a sympathetic smile. The drive back home was silent and I was fighting back the tears that were about to fall. I was grateful that Kurt understood that and didn't pressure me, just said good night when he dropped me off. We were going to talk later though, I knew he'd make sure of that.

Monday, the next week, in the middle of English class a familiar voice was heard through the speaker: _"Hi, Jeff here. Soo... I met this guy last night but I didn't get your name. I would really want to see you again, you made last night the best night of my life. You also dropped your iPod on your way out and I'd love to return it. To make sure you're really you though, you have to sing one of the original songs to me. It's called "Run this town". I'll be waiting in the cafeteria at lunch. Thank you for your time."_

**So...? How did I do?**


	5. Run this town

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for making me believe that someone actually cares about what I write. Especially to MarissaWindfee, samlover14 & Riley-Hell-s-Princess. You're all so sweet. ****Sooo this jumps back a bit from where last chapter ended, hope you like it!  
**

**PS: Yes I did change some of the lyrics in "Run this town" since I just don't think that Nick usually wears lipstick for an example. And I have to warn you about Nick rolling his eyes a bit more than nessacery...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That's sad because I really want to. Maybe if I befriend Sugar her dad can buy it for me...? And nope, not "Run this town" either.  
**

I walked into my English class, Monday morning, and sat down on the third row next to Kurt. Everyone was talking about the ball. "We missed you at the ball Nick," said Quinn and sat down behind me. "I guess a maid's work is just... Never done." Sugar and Kitty giggled from their seats on either side of her. "And that guy who sang, and danced with Jeff... Total freak." continued Quinn sounding a bit bitter which I took joy in. "He'll never show his face again," added Kitty. "Who'd run away from Jeff Sterling? Not me." finished Sugar. I hid my face in my hands and took a few shaky breaths.

The speaker plinged and the class went silent, after a few threats from the teacher. _"This is an administrative message from the administrative office."_ informed Mr. Figgins' assistant. Then there was a pause before a familiar voice was heard. _"Hi, Jeff here. Soo... I met this guy last night but I didn't get your name. I would really want to see you again, you made last night the best night of my life. You also dropped your iPod on your way out and I'd love to return it. To make sure you're really you though, you have to sing one of the original songs to me. It's called "Run this town". I'll be waiting in the cafeteria at lunch. Thank you for your time."_

The whole class erupted into chatter when another pling was heard and it took our teacher ten whole minutes to get us to quiet down. Kurt kept sending me meaningful looks telling me to expect a questioning about Friday. I may or many not have sported a huge goofy grin the rest of the lesson. But guess what? I didn't even care. _The_ Jeff Sterling was looking for _me. _A little voice in my head though kept nagging that he'd never want me if he knew who I actually was.

"Nick! Nick wait up!" called Kurt after me when the lesson was over and I was already speeding down the hallway. I sighed but slowed down only to fully stop and turn around. "We really need to talk about Friday and your Jeff situation." he said, stopping a few feet in front of me. "What's the point? It's closer to a dream than it is to reality anyways!" I asked, cursing at how hurt and just plain lost I sounded. "Oh Nick." sighed Kurt and hugged me. I let out a broken sob before forcing myself to pull it together. "I'm okay," I reassured, forcing a smile. Kurt though had always had a creepy way of reading me and raised his eyebrows to which I rolled my eyes. "Okay maybe I'm not. But I will be, in time." I said.

The next few hours went by in a haze and then it was time for lunch. "Wow. He wasn't kidding." breathed Kurt when we saw a long line of boys _and girls_ by one of the tables. All waiting for a chance to prove that they were me. "You three are _so _not his mystery guy," we heard Sebastian say to a group of girls who gave him matching glares before stalking off. Sebastian just shrugged. "Well at least this brought a few guys out of the closet," Kurt said. "Yep." I chuckled. Then Kurt abruptly turned to face me. "You _have to_ tell him that it was you!" Any trace of a smile on my face died out and was replaced by a frown. "We don't belong together." I stated before walking away, grateful that Kurt for once didn't argue that point even if I knew he wanted to.

What we didn't count on though was that someone, or multiple someones, would overhear our conversation. "Did you two hear that?" asked Quinn. "Sugar!" whisper-yelled Kitty, poking her sister in the side. "Ouch!" shouted Sugar and poked Kitty back. Soon a poke-war had broken out between the twins and Quinn had to break them off each other. "Stop! I have more important things to deal with than your bickering!" The twins mediately stopped under Quinn's ice-cold glare. "Your little slave-boy is Jeff's mystery guy." said Quinn, raising her hand to prevent the two girls from interrupting her. "We need to do something about that," she smirked, "find that song and I'll find us a guy to sing it." All three were now smirking smugly: Quinn was getting Jeff back. Even if it took getting a guy to pretend to be his mystery guy and then break his heart. One way or another Quinn was getting Jeff back.

Next day, lunch time, when Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and I sat down at our usual table there were still people lined up by "Jeff's table" on the other side of the cafeteria. Suddenly the girls both started to gesture violently at something behind mine and Kurt's backs. At something in the direction of Jeff. I turned around with a confused look on my face just in time to see the school's biggest player, Blaine Anderson, walking right through the crowd of people only to stop right in front of Jeff.

"I'm the guy," he said with a cocky grin. The whole cafeteria was quietly watching the two boys. "Prove it," Jeff shot back with an admirable calm. "Hold on cause I'm letting go, I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo. I'm gonna give you some 'till you want some more..." sang Blaine. I paled. _That was my song__._ Kitty and Sugar must somehow have found my notebook. A million thoughts went through my head but Jeff's soft but steady voice pulled me back to reality. "Stop. Just stop," he said, "I'd recognize my guy's voice anywhere. And you're not him. I have no idea where you got the song from but just... Just go."

A warm feeling filled my body at his words and I once again was left grinning like a fool. From the corner of my eye I could see Kurt high-fiveing with Mercedes and Tina and I blushed a bit. "Now you really have to tell him," said Kurt sounding pleased like he somehow had something to do with what Jeff said. I rolled my eyes but Kurt and the girls were looking at me with dead seriousness in their eyes. "Oh come on..." I said throwing my arms up in surrender. Then I sank into my chair when their expressions didn't change. "Okay. I'll go talk to him..." I reluctantly said. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh you want me to do it _now_? Well I guess I'll just... Go then." I said and slowly got up. My three _horrible_ friends all grinned and I shot them a death glare before walking to the other side of the cafeteria. I tried doing like Blaine and just walking through the crowd (who apparently was slowly leaving since Jeff was taking a break) but I didn't have the same respect so I had to push myself through. "Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about..." I started hesitantly but Jeff didn't let me continue. "You work for Sue, right?" I nodded slowly, "yes but that's not what I'm here for." Jeff laughed tiredly, "don't tell me, you're my mystery guy too...? Look I'm sure that you're really nice but I just really want to find the guy I met at the ball. So tell Quinn or whoever sent you here that they should just freaking leave me alone!"

I took a step back, that hurt. Bad. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again Sebastian was pulling Jeff away, his arm around the blond's waist. I looked around the cafeteria but luckily only my friends and a few people close by had seen, well, _that._ I returned to our table to get my bag, not for the first time this week fighting my tears. Funnily enough my friends pitying looks almost hurt more than Jeff's words. "Don't say anything." I managed to get out. "I'll just... Go home. The twins' stupid party is tonight so Sue will just be happy if I get there earlier." Then I ran. Ran to my locker, then ran home.

I had been right, Sue was happy that I had come home earlier. For once I was actually grateful that she gave me a thousand things to do since it took my mind of my whole really sucky life. Then the guests started to arrive. And I had to play waiter once again. Had they invited the whole school or what? Well, they had at least invited Jeff since there he was standing, next to some jock, gorgeous as ever. "It's now or never," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see the Kurt and Sebastian smiling at me, creepily. "Whaaa...?" I didn't get further than that before I was interrupted by Kurt. "So this is how it goes. I put the music on from your iPod Seb was so kind to steal after getting Jeff to come here and you just sing and be awesome. Okay?" I nodded. Sebastian then gave me a smile and a high-five before taking Kurt's hand and walking with him to the DJ booth. I took a deep breath and climbed onto the small stage when the music came on. This was my moment.

Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy been bottled up way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got my spiked black boots  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lips are for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You'd like to see me jump a bit  
Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette  
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets  
Cause I'm tired of second best  
Tired of sitting bitch  
Tired of hypocrites  
Twisted like licorice  
I'm crushing them in my fist  
Hushing their ignorance  
You had your chance, now's mine

I sang the rest of the song with a huge grin on my face, dancing too, why wasn't I doing this like... All the time? Everyone cheered but Jeff was definitely the loudest. I got down from the stage and started to walk in his direction. "I'm sorry Nick. I was a jerk to you. And you're just, you're just amazing. And I'm so sorry." said Jeff, meeting me halfway. I rolled my eyes, "just shut up and kiss me will ya?" I asked with a smirk. "Oh, bossy." he teased, "but sure, I can do that." Then our lips met, and everything was perfect.


	6. New classic

**A/N: Yes, it took me longer than usual to update. And this is sort of a filler chapter, the exciting stuff happens in the next chapter. The slow update might also happen again since the school year is ending and exams are practically being thrown my way. Then adding the cheerleading and dance competitions I just don't have that much free time and most of this chapter was written in school. Some of the classes are just not my thing I guess...? But either way, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Not Another Cinderella story either.**

If you were to ask the twins what they'd thought of their party, they'd most definitely not give a positive response. In fact they'd probably take to physical violence for even getting reminded of it. Asking me though, that was the best night of my entire life as to yet. When we pulled back from the kiss, both slightly breathless, I couldn't even believe that it had happened. "Do _you_ really like _me_?" Jeff frowned a bit at that, "of course I do! Can't you see how amazing you are?" Well no, I didn't. How can I think that I'm amazing when I've been told otherwise for so many years? I opened my mouth to tell Jeff just that but didn't really know how to put it. I ended up staring at the floor instead, biting the inside of my cheek. When I dared to look up at Jeff again he was smiling at me. "I'm going to make you see it. What are you doing tomorrow?"

I looked around the room only to find Sugar, Kitty and Quinn staring at me with furious looks on their faces. "Well seeing the look on my step-sisters I'll be cleaning up from this party and they'll probably go to the spa with Sue or something..." The best part here was that I didn't even care, I was too happy at the moment. "So... You'll be alone?" asked Jeff. "Yes." My answer seemed to be the one he was hoping for since his already big grin grew. "Well not anymore, I'm coming over to help you. That way it'll go faster and we'll get some time to do something else too." said Jeff. My eyebrows rose at that, "something else?" And Jeff blushes, he _blushes_. "I mean, whatever you want...?" I knew that he probably didn't mean it like that, but if this was how he'd react every time I'd do that again. "I was joking," I giggled out.

And that's the moment Kitty, Sugar and Quinn decided that they'd had enough. "Is Duval giving you trouble?" asked Kitty. Jeff looked pretty confused at that since they had definitely seen us kiss, like the rest of the room full of people staring at us. I though was not confused at all, the opposite really. I had expected this, or something similar. "No, _Nick's _not the one giving me trouble," he said cooly, shooting Quinn an angry glare. The blonde girl though didn't seem to be affected at the least and just stared right back. A few seconds of tense silence later Jeff turned away from Quinn and was once again looking at me with a smile on his face. "Give me your phone," he said, already handing me his. I looked at him, then at his phone, "what for?" Jeff tilted his head to the side, looking at me like I belonged to a very fascinating alien race. And of course he managed to make it look like the sweetest thing in the world because that's just how Jeff is. "So that we can exchange numbers of course silly." I leaned forward to whisper dramatically in his ear, "you're lucky." When I leaned back he gave me a questioning look, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Sue just gave me my phone back yesterday. She thought that it was too hard to communicate with me without it." Jeff accepted my phone and quickly created a new contact. "After meeting her I'm not even going to question why she had it in the first place." I grinned, handing him his phone and putting mine back into my jeans pocket. "See you tomorrow babe," said Jeff and kissed my cheek before turning around and walking back to Sebastian. That's where I got another happy surprise. Next to, or more like in the arms of, Sebastian stood Kurt, beaming up at the slightly taller brunet. "Bye babe," I heard Sebastian say before kissing Kurt's cheek. I had to fight a laugh at their twin behavior but settled with smirking abnormally wide. The two boys then linked arms and strode out in style, bumping hips. Behind them they left a house full of mostly confused teenagers.

Kurt turned to look at me, and for a moment we just stared at each other in silence. Then we both started to walk towards each other before finally stopping face to face. "He asked me out," squealed Kurt happily. What we did then got many heads to turn, that being jumping around in a circle, giggling.

"The party is over!" yelled Sugar. "Everyone out!" agreed Kitty. Kurt and I followed the crowd heading for the front door, stopping to say goodbye when we reached the stairs. "Is it just me or is everything kind of starting to fall into place?" I asked. "It does seem like it," smiled Kurt, "but good night Nick." I began to climb the stairs up to my room before turning back to my best friend, "good night Kurt!"

That night everything felt perfect, except for the nagging worry that I still had no idea what me and Jeff were. We had kissed. That alone was thing a I couldn't even have imagined happening a week ago. And then of course there had been the ball. We had really clicked that night but I could still not really believe that Jeff had been looking for me. What had he even planned to do when he found me? As lovely as a fairytale ending sounds they don't really exist in Lima, Ohio. Especially not with two gay teenagers. Oh don't even get me started on that... Really the more I thought about this the more it sounded like there was no chance in hell that this, whatever it was, was going to work out. It seemed like Jeff hadn't really given that much thought to it and had just acted on feeling. But wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? Or not? I also believed that he would continue doing just that. Again, good? Or not? So maybe I should too. Just let go and _feel_. Don't force a label on us. Do the whole 'follow your heart' crap. Because Jeff and I felt good, and I _have_ watched NCIS so I know that you don't waste good.

After my last class the next day Jeff was waiting for me outside my Chemistry classroom. "Nick," he greeted, "I'm glad to see that you haven't been ripped apart by angry teenage girls." I rolled my eyes fondly at the blond as we began to walk towards my locker, hands brushing every now and then. "They _actually_ respect me more now than they used to do. Well except for my step-sisters and Quinn of course..." Jeff fake-pouted at that and threw an arm around my shoulders, "don't care about them Nicky." I shook my head, amused, "Really? Nicky? And I don't. Care about them I mean..." Jeff laughed, "why not?" before turning to look right into my eyes, now dead serious. "And that's good... I really don't want to make things complicated for you." I held my breath as my eyes jumped from his lips to his hazel eyes, he was so damn close. We stopped, now only a few feet from my locker, and was Jeff or was he not even closer than before? A second before our lips touched though, we were very rudely interrupted by our respective best friends. "Aww, you two are so adorable!" cooed Kurt while Sebastian whistled, "I'd say more like hot..." I blushed and looked down while Jeff just let out a frustrated whine, "I love you Seb, I really do, but get lost!" Sebastian smirked but did leave holding Kurt's hand, after said boy had grabbed his stuff from his locker.

"So..." Jeff began, turning back to me. We were still pressed chest to chest since we hadn't moved apart after our almost-kiss. "So..." I breathed out, "my place?" Jeff flicked his hair nervously and nodded, "sounds good." If it wasn't for the fact that I was nervous too it would be kind of endearing to see Jeff be like this. Normally he was so confident and laid back, completely content with life. That made me wonder if his usual behavior was just an act. Maybe he was totally different when he was alone with Sebastian or someone else who knew him that well. Would I even like that Jeff? I hoped that I would... The fact that even he had cracks in his armor had actually made him seem more human than fairytale prince-ish. I hadn't been bothered by that had I? That Jeff wasn't the perfect image I had seen on tv what felt like a lifetime ago...? No I hadn't. Somehow Jeff was still perfect in my heart.

I quickly untangled myself from Jeff and opened my locker. My eyes raked over the familiar pictures of Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and I all smiling, doing different crazy stuff, those were the times. I didn't know why but for some reason the picture of the four of us wearing facial masks with cucumber slices covering our eyes touched me more than it usually did. Maybe it was because high school was soon in the past and all of us were going in different directions. I already knew that Kurt had his eyes set on New York, that Mercedes was most likely going to L.A. in hunt of a record deal and that poor Tina was stuck here another year, alone. I myself was planning to follow Kurt to New York, while he was still choosing over Parsons who had accepted him and NYADA who he was waiting to hear back from. I was hoping that the Manhattan school of music would give me an audition. It was my dream school and I just _had_ to get in, otherwise I would be stuck here for another year.

"You read Harry Potter?" asked Jeff, sounding excited, just as I was about to close my locker. "Yes. Yes I do." I replied, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and taking his hand. He looked down at our intertwined hands for a moment and I was afraid that I had overstepped or something but he just gave me a loving smile and squeezed my hand lightly. "Then I might just keep you," he said. Damn Blondie and his gift to make it feel like someone was having a violent ping-pong match inside my stomach.

Two hours later we were finally done cleaning, and even if Jeff and cleaning wasn't really a usual combination he helped a lot. Who'd thought that cleaning up red solo cups and chips from the floor could be fun? Well I was starting to think that maybe, with Jeff, everything could in one way or another be fun. "So Nick... I sort of wrote a song last night." said Jeff from his place sitting next to me on my bed. "You _sort of_ wrote a song?" I said and poked his shoulder. "Well it's not finished... yet..." he explained, "but I'd like to know what you think of it. Do you have a guitar?" I nodded silently and pulled out an old, dusty guitar from under my bed. "So here's what I have so far," said Jeff and handed me a crumpled piece of paper from his jeans' pocket. I looked down and spotted the words _New classic_ written above the lyrics. "You can sing along," added Jeff before he started to try out a few chords.

It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes

Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you make me new

"I know it's not much, at all. But... What did you think?" he asked me after both of our voices and the last note of the guitar had died out. "Jeff that was... That was amazing." was the only thing that I could get out. Not only was the song amazing though, but singing with him, the way our voices melted together perfectly. "Well I just want you to know that... Before I met you I had forgotten why even I started performing in the first place. So this is really all you." said Jeff making me grin stupidly. We both then slowly leaned forward until our lips were touching for the second time. "Nicky?" mumbled Jeff against my lips after a while of lip-locking, "Yeah?" I mumbled back. Jeff gave my lips one last peck and then leaned back enough so that he could look into my eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he then asked.

**The song I used was New classic by Drew Seeley ft. Selena Gomez from the movie Another Cinderella story.**


	7. Wind of change

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've had a major case of writers block. But either way... Here it is. This will probably also be the second last chapter, not counting in the epilogue. Also, a big thanks to MarissaWindfee for helping me with the editing of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

For a second I just stared at Jeff, completely speechless. Then I looked into his hazel eyes and smiled.

"If you think that I'm going to answer with anything else than 'yes' you're out of your mind," I finally said when Jeff was starting to look a bit hesitant. The grin that broke out on Jeff's face at that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Well then, boyfriend," he said, "can I take you out on a date?" I beamed at him and gave his lips a quick peck, "yes, I'd love that."

Jeff licked his lips before jumping up and pulling me along. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, stopping in front of my relatively small film collection.

"Anything but Breaking dawn part anything. Kurt and the girls keep making me watch them. I've lost count of how many times I've seen them this month alone."

Jeff laughed and rubbed my shoulders from behind. "I think that can be arranged," he said softly, picking up 'The Amazing Spiderman' and handing it to me.

Meanwhile downstairs:

The twins opened the front door and an obviously annoyed Quinn stormed in.

"You called and told me to come here, what is it?" she asked without even saying 'hello'.

"No offense Q, but your plan to win Sterling back is failing. Big time." said Kitty.

Quinn sighed and followed Kitty and Sugar to the living room.

"I know what I'm doing. I'll get him back. If not earlier, then after winning his competition." said Quinn, sitting down on the big, red, leather couch. Kitty raised her eyebrows and shared a disbelieving look with her twin.

"Jeff, is upstairs with our step-brother. He helped Nick clean the house." said Sugar, making Quinn gasp and hide her face in her hands.

"I might have a plan..." Kitty began hesitantly, "but only if you _really_ want Jeff back."

Quinn looked up, her eyes blank and red, and nodded.

After watching the movie we talked for a while. I told Jeff about how I ended up with the Sylvester's, he told me that he was a closeted geek and even had glasses (but always wore contacts). I made a joke about him fitting the stereotype perfectly (except for the while 'being a famous rock star' part), he laughed.

When the twins' bickering became loud enough to be heard from downstairs all the way up to my room, Jeff suggested that he'd head to his house for dinner. It wasn't like our time together was coming to an end, no, it was just starting, so I just nodded in agreement.

I was on my way back up when I was stopped by a loud yell of my name. The twins.

I turned around with a sigh, knowing that the look on my face, that practically screamed "trying to reason with a toddler", annoyed the hell out of them.

"Yes?" I asked and glanced up in the direction of my room, trying to clearly show that I had better places to be at. Right then the doorbell rang.

"You should get that," said Kitty, and walked away with Sugar in tow.

Well, that was normal. I descended the stairs once more, and halfway to the door the bell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When I opened the door I didn't see who it was right away, since a huge bouquet of red roses was blocking his view.

"Are you Mr. Duval?" a man asked and I nodded, forgetting that he probably didn't see me that well either.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "yes, yes that's me."

He handed me the roses, gave me a pen, and held up a piece of paper. I frowned and looked down at the paper. Right... I had to sign it.

Back inside my room I put the roses in a vase I had stolen from the kitchen and opened the card attached to the red flowers. 'Meet me at midnight at my place. J.S.' I read, smiling dreamily. Guess we were going on that date earlier than I had expected. We _had_ time and having the date this soon wasn't what I had, well... Expected. But could I really complain though?

For the next minute I was grinning like a moron, thinking about how my life had changed so drastically in only a few weeks.

Last month both talking to Jeff and being his boyfriend would just have been a silly daydream. My life was finally starting to look more like the one I had been dreaming about for all those years. The only thing I was still waiting for was the letter from Manhattan about my audition... Luckily I was smart enough to have it sent to Kurt's house. If Sue or the twins would find it they'd just throw it away or call the school and tell them that I didn't want the audition. That is if I got it at all.

The grin I had been sporting faltered a bit and I decided to stop thinking about the future and start doing things. Like, for an example, calling Kurt and telling him about my date tonight (and maybe also ask him to drive me there). Kurt was not someone you wanted to have as your enemy, he could be scary as shit if he needed, or wanted, to and somehow I guessed that he wouldn't like me to keep my newly born love life to myself.

Kurt picked up right away, almost like he had been waiting for me to call him. "How did it go?" he asked right away.

"Hello to you too Kurt. Is it just me or have you grown used to this whole 'answering without saying hello' thing?" I replied, biting back a laugh.

"Whatever, I just want to know how it went the first time my best friend brought a boy home." said Kurt.

"I hadn't even thought about that... But... It went _really_ well. I am officially not single anymore!" I said, hearing Kurt squeal on the other end of the line.

"I'm not done yet," I added to stop Kurt from starting to ramble like he most likely was about to do.

"I have a date. Tonight." I said after a moment of silence, not being able to keep the grin off my face.

"Wha...? When?" Kurt asked.

"Midnight. His place." I answered, "he sent me roses. And I guess I was wondering... If you could maybe drive me there?"

Kurt was silent for an unusually long time, making me wonder if the call had been broken.

"Kurt? You there?" I asked just to make sure.

"I'm here," he answered, "It's just... Are you sure about this? I mean... Midnight. His place. Doesn't that sound a bit suspicious?"

I frowned, not getting it at first, but when it clicked my grip on the phone tightened. How could Kurt even suggest something like that? Jeff would _never_ take advantage of me! Sure, I hadn't known him for more than a few days but I still trusted him.

"Will you just pick me up?" I asked Kurt, my voice cold.

"Okay." he answered, sounding annoyed.

We said goodbye and I threw my phone at the wall. Being an old Nokia (Sue refused to buy me anything newer or better) it didn't even get a scratch.

I took me a long time to pick an outfit. Meanwhile, I was cursing my best friend. If he just hadn't said _that_ he could be helping me. I sighed heavily, choosing bright blue jeans and a black button up, deciding not to let Kurt's opinions stop me from having fun.

A quarter to twelve I heard the sound of a car pulling up in our driveway. I picked up the note and put it into the back pocket of my jeans before exiting my room and walking down the stairs as quietly as possible. I slid on my jacket and tied my converses before slipping out and closing the door behind me.

I sprinted to Kurt's car and opened the door to the passenger seat, only giving him a nod. It may have been slightly immature to stay mad at him, but whatever.

Kurt drove to Jeff's house in silence, only asking me if I wanted him to wait there when he pulled up outside of Jeff's house. I declined the offer and got out with a wave before turning to the house.

The Sterling's house was big, even if they were only staying for a while. Not that I had any idea what Jeff's parents planned to do after he graduated. They might stay here.

All the lights were off, except for one - the one in Jeff's room. I walked up to the window, only to realize that he wasn't alone. He was laying on his bed, under the covers, and sitting at the end of the bed was a blonde girl I recognized. Quinn.

My eyes filled with tears as I saw her climb closer to Jeff and I turned around and ran. I didn't want to see what would happen next.

I ran all the way back home, my vision blurred by tears. How could he do this to me? Making me believe that we had something special and then throw me away for _Quinn_? I just didn't understand why, and I wasn't even sure I wanted to.

**Sorry...?**


	8. Take a bow

**A/N: Addie writes! It's a miracle! I've been planning my next multi chaptered fanfic (since this is the last chapter of this, but there will be an epilogue) and I already have the prologue written so I'll post it after the epilogue to this. if anyone's interested it's a Harry Potter/Niff x-over and well... it's a bit different. Hope to see you there :). - Addie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Niff would've transferred to McKinley ages ago.**

When I woke up the next morning I was sore all over an my eyes were painfully dry. At first I found that strange but then the memories of last night flooded back.

I let out a strangled cry when Quinn climbing over Jeff's bed replayed itself over and over again in my mind.

For I don't know how long I just laid there, face buried in my pillow, pushing back a wave of tears. When I finally had gotten myself under control I rolled around to face my alarm clock. Oh _shit._

Saying that I had overslept was an understatement, the clock was 1 pm. Of course I had forgotten to put the alarm on last night.

Well, there wasn't really anything I could do about it now, I might as well stay home today.

I reached for my phone, unlocking it only to see that I had 12 missed calls and 8 unread messages. Wow, I had really been deeply asleep.

Three of the messages were from Jeff. I tried to just delete them but ended up opening the first one. '_Hey Nick :), where are u_?' it said. I had been sad but now I was just angry.

_Really_?! How dare he just act like nothing had happened, at all? I deleted the other two and read the three that were from Kurt and one each from Mercedes and Tina.

The girls' messages and the fist one from Kurt were just asking where I was but from Kurt's other two I noticed that he was really worried.

The majority of the calls were from Kurt, leaving two from Mercedes, one from Tina and four from Jeff.

I didn't bother calling or texting any of them back. I didn't even bother getting up more than to grab a pack of Redvines from under my bed and put a movie on, X-men: First Class. I didn't think that I could handle anything fluffy and romantic at the moment.

After the X-men movie I decided to have a Harry Potter marathon, only to start sobbing uncontrollably when I remembered that Jeff loved Harry Potter too.

"Nick?" I heard someone call softly from the other side of my door halfway through the second Harry Potter movie. Kurt.

"Come in," I replied, even _sounding_ depressed.

Kurt complied, closing the door after him and in seconds he was sitting by my side, stroking my back and holding me close as I let myself cry.

"What happened?" he asked once I had calmed down, voice soft and comforting.

"Q-Quinn," I stammered, "she was in his room, on his bed, with him."

Kurt breathed in sharply, "He? Oh hun, did he...? Did he cheat on you with Quinn?"

It felt like a slap to my face, hearing someone actually _say_ that. I winced and nodded, "Certainly looked like it."

Kurt didn't say anything else and for that I was grateful, he only pulled a big box of ice cream and two spoons out of a bag I hadn't noticed earlier.

We watched all the Harry Potter movies and Kurt stayed overnight. We didn't talk about Jeff or Sebastian, or anything having to do with either of them and for an hour or two, it was almost like I had never met Jeff, like he never broke my heart.

Kurt insisted that he'd stay over that night and since he always had a bag with stuff he'd need for a sleepover at my place he wouldn't even have to get stuff from his house. I fell asleep early, exhausted after all the crying, to the sound of Kurt singing a song from some musical he'd probably make me watch at some point.

The next morning I woke up to Kurt's iPhone's alarm ringing. I pulled the sheets up over my head to try and tune out the annoying sound.

I sighed in relief when the sound stopped but a moment later Kurt was shaking me, talking about how I had to get up.

"Just let me sleep," I mumbled and rolled over so that my back was facing Kurt.

"Nick we have school..." he tried.

"Well I'm not going to school." I replied, crossing my arms

"So you're just gonna stay here your whole life watching movies? How very un depressing." Kurt snorted.

I thought about Kurt's words for a moment. Was I really gonna let Jeff affect me this much? Was I gonna let him ruin the rest of my senior year? No. I had to show him that he can't treat me like this.

I jumped out of bed and hurried over to my closet, opening both doors and looking through my large collection of button ups and jeans.

"I need an outfit that doesn't say 'I'm so heartbroken that I don't care what I'm wearing'," I said, turning to my best friend.

Kurt laughed and joined me by the closet. I could tell that he was relived, the fact that I was making jokes and thinking about clothes was in his mind good signs.

I had barely gotten out of Kurt's car when Jeff was right up in my face, looking _worried_.

"Where have you been?! You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. Is your phone broken?" he asked frantically.

When I had thought about seeing Jeff again I had expected that I'd be sad, not _angry._ But angry beats sad I guess.

I had every right to be pissed at Jeff, he cheated on me and now pretended that he was some kind of loving, perfect, boyfriend. Who was he?

"How can you pretend that nothing is wrong?" I began, shaking my head, "I can't even look at you right now."

I walked past Jeff, fast, but after only a few feet I felt a hand grab a hold of my wrist. I tried to pull my hand back, not succeeding, I wasn't strong enough.

I sighed and turned around. Standing there was Jeff, looking _confused_.

I could feel his grip loosen so I sent him a glare before pulling my hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I whispered through clenched teeth and turned around once again, making my way through the crowd of people who had gathered there to watch our argument. Pathetic. Didn't they have anything better to do with their time? Kurt ran to catch up with me and we walked to our lockers in silence.

When we had gotten our stuff and stood waiting for our first classes to begin I could feel Kurt's eyes on me. He opened his mouth to speak a couple of times but regretted it every time and never said anything.

"What is it?" I asked, trying hard not to sound, or be, annoyed.

"Nothing important... It's really not the time for it either." Kurt said.

There it was. I snapped.

"Just out with it already!"

Kurt looked shocked but quickly recovered. "It's just... What should I do with Seb? He's amazing and all but... Jeff... Seemed to be that too. Until he wasn't."

He looked so lost and I regretted yelling at him. This wasn't just affecting me but him too I realized.

"You're my best friend, okay? I want you to be happy. Sebastian makes you happy, doesn't he? If he does then that's all that matters."

Kurt smiled at me and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"He does, he really does." Kurt said in a dreamy voice, "You're a great friend Nick, you'll find someone one day." he reassured me.

I returned the hug, "Yeah, I hope so." I said, adding 'but I thought that I already had', to myself.

A few hours later:

"I just don't get it Seb, what did I do wrong?" Jeff asked in a sad voice. "Everything was so great last night."

Sebastian was by now really worried about his friend. Jeff was rarely unhappy but with Nick it was different, Jeff really cared about the guy and he had never dealt well with people being mad or disappointed with him. Sebastian knew that Jeff wouldn't be able to fix this by himself when he was like this, he had to help Jeff, and he had an idea of how to.

"Jeff we're ditching History," he said and started to pull the blond in the direction of the French class.

Sebastian didn't bother to knock and just opened the door and stuck his head in, spotting Kurt in the first row.

"Can I borrow Kurt for a sec?" he asked but didn't wait for the teachers permission before taking Kurt's hand and dragging him along with him.

"What the hell Seb?" Kurt asked when they were outside in the hallway and the classroom door was closed again.

"We need your help." he explained.

"'We'?" Kurt questioned before spotting Jeff sitting on the floor a few feet away.

"I'm not doing anything to help _him_'" the brunette exclaimed heatedly.

Sebastian frowned, "Kurt what did he do? He has no idea what he did wrong."

Kurt began to pace back and forth sending Jeff glares every once in a while.

"You're saying that he cheated on Nick with _Quinn Fabray_ and thinks that he did nothing wrong? How does he live with himself?"

Both Sebastian and Jeff inhaled sharply and the latter rose up fast.

"I would _never_..." Jeff began but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Then how do you explain that Nick saw Quinn in your room in the middle if the night, _on your bed_?"

"Wait a bit... Nick thinks that Jeff cheated because he saw how Quinn _broke into Jeff's house_ in the middle of the night?" Sebastian asked before Jeff could even open his mouth.

Kurt's eyes went wide, had this all just been a big misunderstanding?

"Jeffrey? Is that true?" he asked to make sure.

Jeff nodded, "yes."

"Damn... Then it was probably Quinn and his step-sisters who planned this to break you two up. Nick got a bouquet of red roses and a note that told him to come to your house at midnight." Kurt explained.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Jeff stated, "After talking to Nick..."

Jeff though, was blocked by Kurt and Sebastian.

"He'll never believe you..." Kurt said and Sebastian put an arm over his shoulders.

"We'll help you make Nick believe you but you need to be patient. Okay Jeffy?" Sebastian said and shot Kurt a glance, silently begging him for ideas.

A few moments later Kurt let out a squeal, "I got it! Your competition! It's on Saturday? I'll get Nick to come there and then you'll... Do your thing."

Sebastian and Jeff threw themselves onto Kurt and stated to jump up and down.

"Thank you Kurtie!" the two boys exclaimed at the same time and Sebastian kissed him on the cheek, making Kurt blush.

"By the way, I'd have sent Nick _yellow_ roses, not red. Just for future reference." Jeff said before the boys parted ways.

Nick's POV:

The next few days went by quicker than I had expected them to. I didn't see Jeff again and I suspected that he wasn't at school since there wasn't any fangirling going on.

Friday came and went and I woke up early Saturday morning. This day I wasn't going to watch movies and feel sorry for myself, maybe I'd even write another song, and choreograph it!

When the doorbell rang at six o'clock I was in the middle of choreographing a new song called "Tell me something I don't know". I waited a moment, listening if anyone else was going to open the door but they probably weren't even home so I ran down.

"Kurt!" I greeted my best friend after opening the door.

The pale brunet was wearing a black suit and had his car parked right outside. What was going on?

"What is this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just go upstairs and change into your black jeans and blue plaid shirt, okay? And take the black bow tie. Trust me."

I frowned but did what I was told, still in the middle of tying the bow tie when I showed up by the door again.

"Lets go!" Kurt said after fixing it for me and we practically ran to his car.

The car wasn't empty though, Sebastian was sitting in the backseat, texting.

"Okay what's really going on Kurt? Don't lie." I said, still looking over at Sebastian.

"Nick... I can't or you'll not... Just please trust me when I say that coming with us will be for the best." Kurt promised, Sebastian nodded and offered me a small smile.

I had the feeling that I'd regret doing this later but I got into Kurt's car and turned his radio on, smiling when the familiar words of "Gives you hell" blasted through the speakers. Kurt and Sebastian both winced but didn't say anything.

20 minutes later Kurt parked his car outside of one of the bigger arenas in Ohio. A concert? Whatever the occasion was it was something big since the huge parking lot was almost full.

Sebastian led us through the thick crowd of people but instead of taking the front door he lead us to the backstage area. Oh shit. I'm going to kill Kurt! It was Jeff's damn competition!

I turned to my best friend, glaring at him. If looks could kill.

"I know, I know." he said and patted me on the shoulder before pushing me after Sebastian.

Sebastian high fived a few people and was given a microphone.

"You two, take that door, you have front row seats reserved for you. See ya soon." he smiled and pointed at a door not far away.

"Good luck!" Kurt said and kissed him slowly before taking my hand and heading for the door.

The arena was dark and huge with a stage on the right side. It was already almost filled. We looked around for unoccupied seats, finally noticing two front row ones, as promised, reserved for N. Duval and K. Hummel. We sat down, and after a tense minute or two we burst out laughing.

More than a few groups of teenage girls were fighting loudly over seats or who would be a better match for Jeff. To think that I had once been that person.

We didn't have to wait long before Sebastian ran out onto the stage, making the crowd scream. I could tell that he enjoyed this by the huge, genuine, smile plastered on his lips. I could also tell that Kurt was heads over heels for the guy, his eyes were sparkling and he was grinning goofily.

"How are you doing Ohio?" Sebastian asked, and I almost lost my hearing from all the noise, especially that coming from Kurt on my right side.

Sebastian laughed, "You ready for the competitors?"

The crowd went wild again and Sebastian called out the first performer. Out on the stage skipped a short brunette who's name was Rachel. She sang "Don't rain on my parade" and she was undoubtedly very talented but not really a fit for Jeff's kind of music.

She was followed by a girl named Sunshine Corazon, who the crowd seemed to like. Then there was Blaine who sang Last Friday night, Marley Rose, who I actually thought could win this thing, two brothers, Jake and Puck, and a few others before Sugar took the stage.

My jaw dropped and I stared at her as she confidently took the microphone in her hand and started to screech out the words to "Rumor has it". I wasn't sure if I could ever listen to that song the same way again.

When she finished the song there was silence for a long time before Sebastian took the stage again, shaking his head, and called out the next competitor, Kitty.

Kitty actually surprised me, in a good way. She sang "Holding out for a hero" and received generous applauses, the crowd being very grateful for her ability to sing after Sugar's performance.

"Thank you Kitty! Now we've sadly come to the end of the competition, and there is only one performance left. Welcome out miss Quinn Fabray!" Sebastian said and left the stage once again.

Quinn was wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees. She also had a matching blue headband and her hair looked naturally wavy.

I quickly recognized the song she sang as "Never can say goodbye" and I really just wanted to throw... Food... At her. Sure her voice wasn't bad or anything really, but it was so obvious that she was singing about Jeff.

Once the song was over Sebastian walked onto the stage and she strode off it with a smirk on her lips.

"That was it I fear, but don't be sad because I give you JEFFREY STERLING!" he announced and the crowd went wild.

A few seconds later Jeff strode out, looking as handsome as ever, wearing black jeans and a red plaid shirt.

"Hi! So while the jury is doing their thing I thought you'd like to hear one of my new songs?" He asked smiling and the crowd didn't disagree.

"There is just one teeny tiny problem..." He added, "I need a duet partner"

Jeff turned to look straight at me, ignoring the crowd of girls yelling "pick me".

"Nicky...?" He said, suddenly sounding small and vulnerable, "will you sing with me?"

I rose up quickly, glaring at the gorgeous blond, "why would I ever want to sing with you after what you did?" I yelled.

"Because I didn't do what you think I did," said Jeff, looking truthful, which confused me.

I turned to look at Kurt, who nodded and squeezed my hand. Well... I didn't really see anything happen, just Quinn in Jeff's room and on his bed, in the middle of the night... But what if Jeff pushed her away? What if she broke into his house or something?

"And how do you expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"Nick... I'd never do anything to hurt you, believe me, because I'm falling in love with you." Jeff replied.

I stared at him in shock. Did he just say that? From the mixed "aww's" and other sounds the crowd was making it seemed so.

"Jeff... I..." I began, unable to stop myself from smiling.

"You don't have to say anything Nicky, just come up here and sing with me." Jeff said.

I shook my head, still smiling, and walked up to the stage, letting Jeff help me up.

When I was up, standing by his side, Jeff turned back to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Nicholas Duval." He said before pointing at someone backstage, making the instrumental version of what I recognized as "New classic" flow through the room.

[Jeff, _Nick_, **Both**]

Ooohh, uh

Oh, Oh

Oh, yeah

Ever tried to reach for something

But it's someone else's dream

Every step that you take forward

Takes you right back where you've been

And then when you least expect it

And you tried about everything

Somebody hears your opinion

Somebody cares what you say

**You woke me up**

**No longer tired**

With you I feel inspired

You helped me find my fire

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Stands for paid, young,

Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic

When you own that floor

Bring the beat back once more

Let me see you do that, oh

Tryin' to do it right

No rehearsal, it's your life

When you're doing this crazy dance

Cuz you're makin these crazy plans

_It's just a dance, not a test_

_You put in work to be the best_

_It's a classic take on a brand new game_

**Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name**

You're the new classic

_You're the new PYT_

Stands for paid, young, **and trying everything**

**Just to touch your dreams**

You look so classic, fantastic

When you own that floor

Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)

Let me see you do that

_It's become so hard_

_For me to be surprised_

You're bringin back the real me

No judgement in your eyes

**Cuz when I dance with you**

**It's how I speak the truth**

**Just classic when we met**

**now you made me new**

You're the new classic

_You're the new PYT_

stands for paid, young, **and taking on the world**

**From the driver's seat**

You're the new classic, fantastic

**When you're on that floor**

Bring the beat back once more

**Let me see you do that**

All through the song we danced around each other and I had so much fun. Performing with Jeff was really just... Amazing. We somehow ended up right in front of each other at the end if the song and the crowd began to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!".

Jeff looked at me uncertainly, I just smiled and pulled him down by his neck, and kissed him hard. Jeff melted into the kiss and began to move his lips too but it didn't last long since we had an arena full of people watching us.

"I'll just go and... Wait over there." I mumbled, pointing at the backstage area.

"Yeah... That would probably be for the best. See you soon." Jeff replied with a huge grin on his face.

I waved at the crowd and watched from backstage as Sebastian handed Jeff an envelope, who pulled out a note. He smiled before announcing that Marley had won. The girl looked so happy, she was even crying as Jeff handed her a cup formed as a golden microphone and a golden envelope, telling her how he looked forward to working with her.

When Jeff finally walked off the stage most of the crowd had started to head out if the arena.

"Nicky!" He greeted and pulled me into a hug, not letting go.

"Jeff... I just wanted you to know that... I'm falling for you too." I whispered into his ear.

This really perfect and sweet moment was though, interrupted. By our best friends.

"Nick! Sorry to interrupt but I think you'd want this." said Kurt while skipping over to us, holding Sebastian's hand and looking both terrified and excited at the same time.

Looking closer I noticed two white envelopes in his hands. Oh. My throat suddenly went dry and I swallowed loudly. This was it. The moment of truth.

I turned to meet soft, hazel eyes that seemed to have a calming effect on me. Jeff's warm smile told me that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what the letter said he'd be there for me. I nodded and turned back to Kurt, just in time to see a similar moment going on between him and Sebastian.

"Lets do it." I said and Kurt nodded, handing me one of the envelopes.

At the same time we opened them and pulled out the letters, at the same time we jumped onto each other, screaming of joy.

I can't believe it, I got the audition!

I turned to Jeff who looked so very proud and maybe, just maybe, my life would work out how I wanted it to. Maybe I was going to have my blond guy and the big house and great career far away from Ohio, maybe. All I knew was that when Jeff looked at me like that, none of those things really mattered.

**Next: The epilogue**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: This it it. N's P is officially finished. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read this story, I Niff you all. Hugs from Addie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and confirming that in every chapter is making me sad.**

A few months later:

I sighed happily as I finally finished unpacking the last box for my bedroom in mine and Kurt's new apartment.

I looked around my room and smiled, the last few months had been pretty hectic but now we were finally getting everything under control.

Kurt had been accepted by NYADA after a breathtaking audition but in the end he had decided to go for fashion. A week ago he had even gotten a part-time job at so things were certainly looking up for him.

When it came to me it was totally crazy to think of how fairytale ending-like perfect my life was at the moment. I had gotten into Manhattan, I'd finally gotten access to the savings my dad had left me AND I had a great boyfriend.

Things with Jeff were so great, and although I hadn't said it yet, I was in love with him. The moment he heard about me moving to New York he made sure that he could spend as much time as possible there with me which just blew my mind. Was this amazing person really doing all that for _me_?

"Hey Nicky, wanna go for a coffee?" Jeff asked from behind me.

I turned around smiling and put my arms around his waist as his ended up around my neck. I could stay right here forever.

"Sure, are Kurt and Seb making you uncomfortable again?" I teased him.

Jeff laughed before making a face that definitely indicated that I was right.

"They're the worst. I've lost count of how many times they've just randomly started kissing while I'm sitting next to them. We're much nicer." Jeff stated. Well that was a lie, we were maybe even worse than them sometimes...

"I agree," I said and laughed, "we're awesome friends."

Then I kissed him, because I felt like it, and I could.

Nearly half an hour later we were on our way to a small coffee shop not far from our apartment. Jeff was wearing sunglasses and a beanie so that he wouldn't get recognized, and since the media already knew that I was his boyfriend because of the not so subtle hints they had gotten at Jeff's competition, I was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses too.

Some people gave us disgusted looks as we walked down the street hand in hand while others smiled and nodded kindly. New York was much more accepting than Ohio but there will always be people that'll judge.

"Jeff... Um... We passed the coffee shop," I stated, a bit confused when Jeff walked right past it.

"I know," Jeff said and smiled secretively before kissing my temple.

"O-okay..." was all I could bring myself to reply with, the jerk could charm himself into anything, like not having to explain this to me, and of course I'd let him do it to me since, well, he was so damn charming!

Jeff lead me through the city with an excited smile on his face and about 10 minutes later he stopped in front of a small but beautiful rose garden.

"Jeff," I whispered as he picked his guitar box from under a bench.

"Nick... There is something I'd like to tell you, and well... I want this moment to be perfect and for you to remember it." Jeff said and took out his guitar, gesturing for me to sit down on the bench.

I smiled wide enough for it to actually hurt a bit and sat down on the right side of the bench. Jeff sat down besides me and flicked his hair out of his eyes nervously before beginning to play on his guitar. Then he started to sing.

Like a fall leaf from a tall tree  
Landing on the grass  
Like the white sand turns the clock in  
Any hour glass  
You're the reason I believe in  
Something I don't know

You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy  
This letting go is so beautiful,  
Cause you make it so easy,  
To fall so hard, to fall so hard

Like the ocean pulls the tide in  
Just to hold it close  
Like the rain pour in a rainstorm  
Makes the flowers grow  
You're the reason I believe in  
Something I don't know

You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy  
This letting go is so beautiful,  
Cause you make it so easy,  
To fall so hard, oh oh oh

You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy, nooooo

You make it so, you make it so,  
You make it so easy  
This letting go so beautiful,  
Cause you make it so easy,  
To fall so hard, oh oh oh

You're the reason I believe in  
Something I don't know...

By the time the song was over I was very close to crying. Never in my life had I believed that someone would care this much for me.

As soon as Jeff had put his guitar away I thew myself into his arms and hugged him, breathing in the smell of his hair. Jeff pulled me even closer and kissed my neck before leaning back. I leant back too but took his hands in mine as an alternative to hugging him, which I'd rather continue doing.

"Nick..." Jeff said and looked down at our hands before looking up again, straight into my eyes. "What I wanted to tell you, with that song, it that... Over these few months that we've been boyfriends, I've fallen in love with you. I love you Nick."

When Jeff said those three words I almost forgot to breathe. This was just too good to be true and I was afraid of waking up and realizing that it had all just been a wonderful dream. Then I was filled with so much love and joy because that wonderful dream was my life now.

"I love you too Jeff." I replied and kissed him, still smiling.

THE END

**Here's the link to my next story: s/9652840/1/Born-To-Break-The-Rules**


End file.
